Cuando ya no queda nada
by Prc95
Summary: Porque cuando ya no te queda nada, cualquier salida es buena.


Esta historia participa en el reto "Vida en el Distrito" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera.

**Disclaimer: **Panem y el Distrito 10 son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes que aquí aparecen han salido de mi imaginación.

* * *

Avrielle es un personaje que sale en mi fic "_55ºJuegos del Hambre_" al que le acabé cogiendo muchísimo cariño, por eso he decidido utilizarla

para escribir este fic y así explicar un poco de su vida.

* * *

**Cuando ya no queda nada.**

**_Prc95_**

Desde que tenía siete años, Avrielle odiaba su cumpleaños casi tanto como a los Agentes de la Paz. Se levantaba con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y el gesto enfurruñado, y se pasaba el día arisca y solitaria. No es que durante el resto del año fuese precisamente sociable, pero por lo menos no se aislaba de ese modo.

Así que, cuando la mañana de su decimotercer cumpleaños la tía Mae la despertó con un jovial "_Felicidades, tesoro"_, Avrielle escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada y le gritó que la dejase en paz. Luego sintió remordimientos, porque la tía Mae era una de las mejores personas que había conocido a lo largo de su corta vida y sabía que tenía que estarle muy agradecida por todo lo que ella y el tío Venssen habían hecho por ella desde el abandono de su madre. Sin embargo, eso no cambió el hecho de que lo único que quisiese fuera quedarse en la cama todo el día y olvidar la fecha que marcaba el calendario.

Por supuesto no pudo hacerlo, porque era un miércoles normal y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, así que se levantó a regañadientes y fue a desayunar. La tía Mae calentaba un poco de leche en la vieja cocina económica de la esquina, que servía también para caldear la casa en invierno, sobre todo en los días en que las temperaturas eran bajo cero.

-Y mira, con un poquito de canela y limón, como a ti te gusta -le sonrió mientras le servía la bebida en un vaso de barro y le daba una rebanada de pan de centeno con mantequilla casera.

Avrielle se lo agradeció con la mirada y devoró su desayuno como si no hubiese mañana. Dejó que tía Mae le recogiese el pelo en una trenza de espiga y luego se puso el uniforme del colegio, que no era más que una falda gris y una blusa blanca que tenía más año que la propia niña y que habían adquirido a precio de ganga en la tienda de segunda mano. Avrielle sabía que la teoría de los uniformes era la de no marcar diferencias entre los niños con más y menos recursos económicos pero, ¿qué sentido tenía llevarlo en un lugar en el que todos eran pobres? Solo era un gasto más para la familia.

Avrielle salió de casa con el tiempo suficiente para poder ir a un ritmo tranquilo y no encontrarse con nadie conocido. A esas horas, la gran mayoría de los padres había salido ya a trabajar. Muchos lo hacían en el matadero y en la fábrica de pieles, otros en las granjas que rodeaban a la ciudad. De todos modos, trabajasen en lo que trabajasen, todos eran pobres y vivían hacinados en casas minúsculas, en calles malolientes sin alcantarillado.

Cruzó la plaza principal, desierta a aquellas horas, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Allí en medio, a la vista de todos y como si fuese una amenaza constante, se encontraba el cadalso de madera que había acabado con la vida de muchos de los habitantes del Distrito. Aunque los niños tenían prohibido asistir a semejante barbaridad, más de una vez se había deslizado entre los adultos para contemplar el espectáculo. Le producía una mezcla de miedo y fascinación ver como el condenado era conducido hasta el tablado, con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados. Había estudiado en el colegio como se producía la muerte por ahorcamiento, y mientras colocaban la soga al cuello del reo, Avrielle acostumbraba a repasarla mentalmente, paso por paso. Sabía que tía Mae se horrorizaría si supiese lo que hacía, pero Avrielle no podía evitarlo, era algo casi magnético.

El colegio era un edificio de una sola planta situado cerca de uno de los cuatro matadores que había en el Distrito 10, por lo que el mal olor era algo habitual allí. Los niños se repartían en grupos grandes de entre cuarenta y cincuenta alumnos, y todos compartían el mismo espacio, separado únicamente por pizarras móviles, por lo que las voces de los profesores se mezclaban y era difícil escuchar algo con claridad. A la hora de la comida, despejaban las mesas y formaban grupos para tener más superficie donde colocar sus bandejas. El recreo no era más que un terreno descuidado en la parte trasera, desprovisto de bancos o columpios, dónde era frecuente encontrarse ratas y culebrillas.

Después de clase, Avrielle volvió a casa. Tía Mae no estaba, y no llegaría hasta la noche, porque tenía turno de tarde en el matadero. Y el tío Venssen seguía en la granja, cuidando del ganado vacuno. Avrielle tenía la suerte de que sus tíos no necesitaban que trabajase, por lo menos de momento. Sabía que mucho de los chicos de su clase iban a la fábrica de pieles después del colegio para ganarse unas monedas. Avrielle, por suerte, nunca había tenido que ir a buscar trabajo a las fábricas, ni siquiera había tenido que pedir teselas.

De todos modos, la Cosecha no era algo que la asustase como al resto de la gente de su edad porque consideraba que no tenía nada que perder. Su nombre había entrado por primera vez el año pasado, y casi había deseado salir seleccionada.

El Distrito 10, que ocupaba prácticamente todo lo que en un pasado fue Dakota del Sur, era una zona de terreno llano y bosque escaso, de suelos fértiles y clima inestable, dónde rara vez llovía y solo nevaba en contadas ocasiones a lo largo del invierno, aunque en cantidades tan insignificantes que no alteraba la vida cotidiana de los habitantes.

La gran mayoría de la población vivía por debajo del umbral de la pobreza, en casas de una sola habitación, con suelos de cemento y jergones de paja a modo de camas. Los niños más pequeños jugaban descalzos en las calles sin asfaltar mientras sus padres y sus hermanos mayores trabajan para llevar unas míseras monedas a casa. A pesar de vivir en el distrito de ganado, la única carne que podían llevarse a casa sin tener que pagar una suma exhorbitada de dinero, era la de gallina. Pero era dura y seca, aunque siempre se agradecía.

Avrielle no tenía expectativas de futuro. Sabía que acabaría en alguna de las granjas, trabajando durante cuarenta años sin descanso. Odiaba pensar eso. Sólo los más ricos, esos que vivían en la parte alta de la ciudad, cerca de la Aldea de los Vencedores, podían permitirse soñar con una vida medianamente cómoda. Por supuesto todos estaban sometidos a las duras leyes del Capitolio y a sus tiránicos Agentes de la Paz, pero entre los ricos aún quedaban esperanzas.

Avrielle se quitó el uniforme y lo guardó pulcramente dentro de caja que hacía las veces de armario. Era una caja de cartón rectangular, colocada de forma vertical para que las solapas hiciesen las veces de puerte. Allí amontonaban sus escasas prendas. Se puso unos raídos pantalones llenos de remiendo varias tallas más grande que la que le correspondía y que se sujetaba a la cintura con un trozo de cuero que intentaba ser un cinturón. Rebuscó hasta dar con una camisa más o menos limpia, de tela basta y áspera, a la que le faltaban dos botones inferiores. Se remangó por encima de los codos y luego se calzó unas alpargatas destiñadas y rotas. Se deshizo la trenza con los dedos y se volvió a recoger el pelo en una cola alta que escondió debajo de una gorra abombada que Luc, el frutero, le dio hace unos años ha cambiado de repartir unos pedidos.

Allí casi todo el mundo vestía igual, no había lugar para ropa bonita ni telas resistentes. La gente se vestía con lo que podía, prendas de parientes, de hermanos mayores o de vecinos. Las mujeres sólo tenían un vestido y los niños se iban pasando la ropa de grandes a pequeños. Avrielle ni siquiera sabía de quién había sido lo que ahora llevaba puesto. Quizás de Rhett, el hijo del vecino, que murió en los Juegos del Hambre el primer año que ella vivió con tía Mae y tío Venssen.

Como era el día de su cumpleaños, y en fondo se merecía hacer algo especial, Avrielle decidió que sólo por aquella vez rompería su promesa número uno, aquella que se hizo el día que cumplió siete años y su madre la abandonó a las puertas del hospicio del Distrito.

Avrielle era muy pequeña por aquel entonces, pero recordaba a la perfección el frío de la noche, el sonido de los pasos, el suelo mojado a causa de la torrencial lluvía de la tarde, el olor a comida que salía por los respiraderos de las casas. Comida de pobres, por supuesto. Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía escuchar a su madre apremiándola mientras tiraba de ella con fuerzas.

-¡Venga ya, niña! -su madre nunca fue una mujer especialmente cariñosa. Jamás le demostró ningún gesto de amor o preocupación. -¡Anda _pa'lante_!

Avrielle sabía poco sobre aquella mujer. Por lo que había logrado sonsacarle a tía Mae, era la única prima del tío Venssen y de adolescente se metió en muchos líos, y ella misma fue el resultado de sus años de desobediencia y rebeldía. Nunca quiso trabajar, e hizo todo lo posible para vivir del dinero de su padre, que al igual que el noventa porciento de los hombres del Distrito, gana el dinero justo para poner una hogaza de pan sobre la mesa a diario. Resultó que su abuelo murió cuando ella tenía algo más de seis años, y entonces su madre se vio en la obligación de buscarse un trabajo para que no muriesen de hambre. Avrielle pasaba mucho tiempo sola, en casa. Sentada sobre la cama de paja, con las piernas balanceándose sobre el suelo y una vieja muñeca de trapo entre las manos. Llegó un día en el que su madre llegó a casa más contenta que de costumbre, tarareó una canción mientras preparaba la cena e incluso le dio un beso de buenas noches. Días después Avrielle supo que había conocido a un hombre, nada más y nada menos que al dueño de la carnicería que había cerca de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Su madre creía firmemente que tarde o temprano le acabaría pidiendo matrimonio, y así lo hizo. Pero puso una única condición: no quería que Avrielle viviese con ellos. No quería criar a la hija de otro, alimentar una boca desconocida con un padre que posiblemente hubiese acabado en la horca. Así que Avrielle acabó en el hospicio y su madre en el barrio de los ricos, sin remordimientos, sin preocupaciones.

Por suerte la noticia llegó hasta los oídos de tío Venssen, que fue a por ella a los pocos días y se la llevó a casa, con tía Mae. Avrielle nunca sintió tanto miedo y frustración como durante los dos meses que pasó en el orfanato. Los niños dormían en una sala alargada y húmeda, de dos en dos sobre camas de colchones finísimos y mantas raídas. Muchos morían de hambre o de frío, o de las dos cosas a la vez. Tenían las barrigas hinchadas y los ojos hundidos, llenos de desesperanza. Allí no había oportunidad de adopción ni de una vida mejor, porque nadie estaba en condiciones de acoger a un chiquillo en su casa. Sólo a veces salían bebés con destino al Capitolio. Por supuesto eran criaturas de ojos claros y cabello suave, niños que un futuro, con comida y cuidado, se convertirían en adultos apuestos. Los padres adoptivos del Capitolio tardaban semanas, e incluso meses, en elegir el bebé que querían, porque tenían que mirar decenas de catálogos con decenas de fotos. Por lo que le habían dicho a Avrielle, tenían prohibido adoptar a niños mayores de tres años. Nunca le habían dicho el por qué, pero la niña lo sabía: no querían hijos que recordasen su pasado en el Distrito.

Salió a la calle y corrió fuera del barrio humilde, el más grande con diferencia de todo el Distrito. No paró en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando empujó sin querer a un chiquillo semidesnudó que cayó llorando al suelo. Sabía que si paraba, aunque solo fuese un segundo para tomar aire, se arrepentiría y volvería a casa.

Cruzó corriendo la palabra, miró por el rabillo del ojo la horca y volvió a decirse a si misma que había muchas posibilidades que su padre, al que nunca conoció y del que nunca supo nada, hubiese muerto allí. Con el paso del tiempo, Avrielle había llegado a la conclusión que de él había tenido que heredar el color claro de su cabello y el gris de sus ojos, porque su madre era muy morena. Avrielle la recordaba con rizos oscuros cayéndole sobre la cara y los ojos, negros como el carbón.

Al cabo de más de cuarenta minutos, llegó hasta una calle asfaltada, con farolas en las aceras e incluso papeleras. Todo era viejo y precario, pero se notaba que allí la gente vivía en condiciones mucho mejores que en los barrios humildes. Incluso llegó a sentirse algo avergonzaba de sus pintas cuando una mujer ataviada con un vestido ocre pasó a su lado. Pero el tiempo le había enseñado que nunca debía bajar la cabeza (excepto si estaba delante de un Agente de la Paz). Caminó con paso rápido, buscando signos de una carnicería. Por lo poco que sabía, era un local grande de ladrillo, con un escaparate en el que el dueño colgaba jamones. Avrielle dudaba que alguien del Distrito pudiese permitirse comprar uno, ni siquiera los capataces de las fábricas.

No sabía que la impulsaba a seguir caminando, porque sentía un miedo atroz. Desconocía lo que se iba a encontrar, o cómo iba a reaccionar. No lo había pensado. Todos sus planes terminaban en el momento en el que entrase en la carnicería y se quitase el sombrero. Vagamente había fantaseado con la idea de que su madre se desharía en lágrimas de arrepentimiento y correría a abrazarla, luego hablaría con su horrible marido (que mágicamente se habría convertido en un hombre comprensible) y ella podría irse a vivir a la parte menos pobre del Distrito. Pero todo eso eran fantasías infantiles, y con trece años recién cumplidos, Avrielle sabía que no era bueno soñar de ese modo.

Llegó hasta su destino y una fuerza invisible la inmovilizó en la acera de enfrente. Era una tiendecitade de ladrillo caro, con escaparate y un coqueto toldo. Parecía que la parte de arriba era la vivienda, porque había cortinas en las ventanas y flores en el balcón. Observó como una chica vestida con un uniforme blanco y gris de criada entraba a la carnicería. Pudo ver un bulto moviéndose detrás del mostrador, pero la chica se lo tapaba y no era capaz de verle la cara. Avrielle se puso de puntillas y la gorra se le resbaló un poco, tapándole la visión. Se dio cuenta de que la única forma de saber si era su madre era entrando, pero quería esperar a que la joven criada se fuese.

Por fin, la joven salió con la compra dentro de su cesta de mimbre, y Avrielle respiró hondo varias veces antes de dar el primer paso. Notaba como el corazón le palpitaba violentamente, y como sus manos temblaban sin control. Se intentó consolar diciéndose que, después de seis años y vestida de ese modo, no la reconocería a la primera.

-¿Vienes a comprar?

Era su madre. Pero no tal y cómo la recordaba. Ahora estaba más gorda, tenía más arruga y el pelo corto. Tenía los labios pintados de rojo, y un vestido verde oscuro con un delantal con restos de sangre. La miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, como si supiese que no tenía ni una mísera moneda.

-N-no... -musitó Avrielle.

-¡Pues largo de aquí, gamberro! -le espetó, tirándole un trozo arrugado de papel.

Avrielle se protegió la cara con el antebrazo, pero no llegó a darle. Se llevó una mano a la gorra y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se la quitó, dejando que la cola que se había hecho saliese a la luz.

-Hola, mamá -lo dijo de forma lenta y calmada, aunque por dentro saltaba de los nervios.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente, su boca dibujó una perfecta "O". Avrielle creyó por un instante que correría a abrazarla, e hizo el amago de inclinarse hacia delante, a la espera de esos brazos maternales. Sin embargo, la reacción de su madre fue bien distinta. Ahogó un gritó y se hechó sobre ella, empujándola bruscamente. Avrielle intentó oponer resistencia, pero era inútil

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? -le siseó furiosamente a escasos centímetros de la cara.

-Y-yo que-quería verte... -explicó Avrielle a la par que intentaba contener los sollozos. -Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-¡¿Es qué no te quedó claro que ya no soy tu madre!? -la mujer le dio golpecitos en el hombro. -¡Ahora tengo una vida mejor!

-Mamá... -lloriqueó Avrielle.

-¡No me llames así! ¡No soy tu madre! -la empujó con más fuerza, haciéndola salir de la tienda. -¡Lárgate antes de que Matthia te vea! ¡No vuelvas nunca!

Y luego se giró y volvió a ocupar su puesto detrás del mostrador. Avrielle se quedó quieta delante de la puerta, mirándola con los ojos llorosos y la gorra arrugada entre los dedos. Quería volver a entrar, decirle que le diese una segunda oportunidad, pero sabía que no lo haría nunca.

-Mami, ¿quién es esa?

Un crío de cuatro o cinco años había aparecido de detrás de unas estanterías. Era moreno, de pelo y de piel, y se estaba sentando en el regazo de la carnicería. Avrielle supo enseguida que era su medio hermano, aunque él nunca lo sabría.

-No es nadie, amor. Ya se iba.

**OOo**

Ahora que no tenía nada por lo que ilusionarse en la vida, Avrielle no supo que hacer. Acababa de cumplir trece años y estaba sola. Tía Mae y tío Venssen eran mayores y no tenían mucho dinero, y a Avrielle no quería ser una carga para ellos. En el colegio era invisible, tanto para profesores como para alumnos, y lo único que tenía por delante era una vida dedicada a pasar doce hora diarias trabajando en el matadero. ¿Se casaría? Avrielle no estaba segura. Primero porque no creía que sería capaz de encontrar a alguien, y segundo porque no sabía si sería capaz de aguantarlo. Tampoc quería tener hijos, tenía miedo de convertirse en algo parecido a su horrible madre. Avrielle solo quería gritar, salir huyendo de ese maldito Distrito y alejarse corriendo por el bosque, pero una vaya electrificada y un montón de animales salvajes se lo impedirían. Deseaba vivir en otro sitio, tener otro tipo de vida. Quería una casa decente, ropa bonita y una familia unida. Anhelaba ser parte del Capitolio, aunque estuviesen locos y disfrutasen con la sangre. De todos modos, ¿no miraba ella las ejecuciones públicas? ¿No le producía morbo ver como el condenado pataleaba por su vida? ¿No reproducía en su cabeza todo lo que pasaría? A decir verdad, la muerte no era algo que le espantase, porque sólo la temían aquellos que se aferraban a la vida, y ella no lo hacía. Le daba igual estar viva que estar muerta.

Casi sin pensárselo, encaminó sus pasos hacía el Ayuntamiento. Por alguna razón sentía aquello como una aventura emocionante, aunque quizás en un futuro se arrepintiese. Tía Mae se moriría si supiese lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero Avrielle jamás se lo confesaría. Tía Mae nunca sabría que iba a pedir su primera tesela. Había planeado pedir una cada mes hasta el día de la Cosecha. Si salía elegida solo tendría dos salidas: la muerte o la victoria. Si moría acabaría con su miserable vida, y si ganaba todo mejoraría. Creía que no podía haber tenido una idea mejor.

Porque cuando ya no te queda nada, cualquier salida es buena.


End file.
